childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
Description The first volume in J.R.R. Tolkien's epic fantasy-adventure ''The Lord of the Rings ''The Fellowship of the Ring is the first part of J.R.R. Tolkien's great work of imaginative fiction, The Lord of the Rings. It is impossible to convey to the new reader all of the book's qualities, and the range of its creation. By turns comic, homely, epic, monstrous and diabolic, the narrative moves through countless changes of scenes and character in an imaginary world which is totally convincing in its detail. The book has been filmed twice - an animated version titled simply The Lord of the Rings, which covers the storyline of both this book and The Two Towers, was released in 1978. A 3-hour-long live-action film of The Fellowship of the Ring was released on 19 December 2001. Poem Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. --- the first page of The Fellowship of the Ring Introduction (from film) "It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the elves; wisest, immortal, fairest of all beings. Seven to the dwarf lords, in their halls of stone. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who above all want power. For within these rings was the power and will to govern each territory. But they were all of them decieved; for far away, in the land of Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a master ring; and into this one ring he poured his malice, his hatred, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all." --- From the 2001 film version of The Fellowship of the Ring Book In a sleepy village in the Shire a hobbit is entrusted with an immense task. He must make a perilous journey across Middle-earth to Mount Doom, there to destroy the One Ring - the Ring that, if the Dark Lord obtains it, will be the end of all the free countries of Middle-earth, and mean that the Dark Lord's evil dominion will reign forever. Reader's Reviews Please leave your reviews at the page for The Lord of the Rings. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 13+ *Reading Aloud Age: 13+ There ae various beings, among them elves and several incarnated angelic spirits (the group known as "wizards", as well as Sauron and the Balrog), who have powers that could be termed magical. There are magic rings, that, if worn, give the wearer power beyond the person's normal abilities. One of these is the legendary One Ring (a Ring that gives the Dark Lord ultimate power) that Frodo is given the task to destroy before the Dark Lord reclaims it. There is quite a lot of violence, but no gruesome details. Lots of monsters, evil creatures etc. If you like this you might like *The Lord of the Rings's predecessor, The Hobbit *The rest of The Lord of the Rings, namely the parts The Two Towers and The Return of the King. *The rest of the books about J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth External Links The 2001 film version on IMDb Gallery of book covers Image:The Fellowship of the Ring.jpg|First edition Image:The Fellowship of the Ring (2008).jpg Image:The Fellowship of the Ring (Balrog).jpg Image:The Fellowship of the Ring (black).jpg Image:The Fellowship of the Ring (scenic).jpg Image:The Fellowship of the Ring (scenic 2).jpg Image:The Fellowship of the Ring (Tolkien).jpg|J.R.R. Tolkien's original cover design, which was not, in the event, used. Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Battles Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:Fighting Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:J. R. R. Tolkien's legendarium Category:Adaptation Category:Dark Stories Category:Epic Stories Category:1954